Soul Searching
by PriNcEsS-oF-D-c
Summary: Actually my dear, you must do as I say. Remember, you sold your soul to me to save your boyfriends life,' he hissed through his yellow teeth 'How could I forget' Hermione retorted stareing Voldemort right in the eye. ...
1. Memories and Missions

~*~*~*~Soul Searching~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own hardly any characters, most belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Dont Forget To Review!!! This story revolves around Disneys Hercules story, it will not be the same but VERY similar.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione raced down the marble steps that lead to the throne room.  
  
'I'm so late, he's not gonna be happy. Perhaps he's in a good mood..' she thought upon reaching the large cold, metal door. Pushing the door open quickly, she stepped inside and shuddered involuntarily. The room was freezing.  
  
He waved Hermione over with his hand. She stood infront of his chair and took interest in the skulls protruding from the top. They looked hideous, real and decaying. She closed her eyes and opened them as he begun talking.  
  
"Has it been taken care of?"  
  
"Yes, the DiMoe's will never be a problem again,"  
  
"Good, those muggles needed taking care of," he smiled at the thought of them, in their coffins.  
  
Hermione noticed this and smiled on the inside. She didn't kill the DiMoe's, she had never been a murderer. She only told them to move to another country for their protection. They did. She did obey his orders technically as he had said 'Take them out'. She snapped out of her thoughts as he begun to talk again.  
  
"I'm glad their dead. Your quite skilled at doing that for me...there will be, of course many more people needed to be killed later on,"  
  
"No," whispered Hermione, now totally interested in the floors pattern.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"No," she repeated, "I'm not going to hurt any more people, Riddle,"  
  
Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh, forgetting that she just called him Riddle instead of Lord.  
  
"But my dear, you must do as I say. Remember, you sold your soul to me to save your boyfriends life," he hissed through his yellow teeth.  
  
"How could I forget?" Hermione retorted staring Voldemort right in the eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat in the drenched grass, the sky thundering above her as she held the head of her dying boyfriend James.  
  
"James, please don't leave, I love you, please don't do this to me,"  
  
"Herms, I-I-'m sorry, but I want you t-to know.." at this he started coughing up blood.  
  
"I want you to know I l-love you to," he closed his eyes and his heartbeat became fainter. "I Just...I wish that we could have more time together, t-to do the things we p-planned...fore me to...to say things I want to, to say," he whispered, eyes still closed.  
  
Hermione laid his head gently onto the grass as she stood up and lifted her hands above her head and bringing them crashing to the ground, swearing in anger & frustration. Anger at the criminal with the gun, and anger at her boyfriend not believeing he can get through this.  
  
"Gods, someone please help us!! I need a doctor, someone PLEASE, Can ANYONE HEAR ME?!?!" she started to sob next to her boyfriend. The bullet had gone deep into his stomach and the closet hospital was miles and miles away, seeing as how they were in the middle of no-where.  
  
"Somebody HELP us!!"  
  
At that moment a black figure appeared in a puff of smoke and glided over to the pair.  
  
Hermione, thinking the creature was Death put herself over James.  
  
"Now now, let me have a look at whom I am rescuing," said the voice from behind the cloak.  
  
Hermione removed herself from James and let the figure look at him.  
  
"Oh yes I see, dying from a bloody muggle contraption," he said.  
  
"Your magical?" Hermione mentally smacked herself, 'Duh' she thought 'He appeared from a puff of smoke'  
  
He turned his cloak to face her, the darkness peering out.  
  
"I know how to save him," he said.  
  
"W-What, I mean how?" she asked surprised.  
  
In a wisp of smoke he pulled out a scroll of parchment. The print was fairly tiny but was readable. "You-your going to save him...with a piece of paper?"  
  
"All you have to do is sign this little baby and your boyfriend is healthy and very much alive," said the cloaked figure, holding out the parchment.  
  
"I don't sign anything that I don't read first," said Hermione, eyeing the paper suspiciously. 'And I'm much more smarter than that' she added as a afterthought.  
  
"You can read it if you want, but that wastes time and your boyfriend is dying over there,"  
  
Hermione turned around and studied James. His face was pale and she could tell there wasn't much time left. "Whats in this for you?" "What, can't I help out a fellow witch?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Alrite here's the deal. You owe me, lets say...a favour," "Thats whats on the parchment?" He nodded slowly and even though she couldn't see his face she assumed he was smirking.  
  
Making a decision quickly she held out her hand.  
  
"Gimme the parchment and a quill,"  
  
"A little bossy aren't we? I don't have a quill on me so just sign in blood it works well enough,"  
  
"Just use your wand to bring me a quill,"  
  
"Don't have one here, why don't you?" asked the figure.  
  
"If I had my wand on me, my boyfriend wouldn't be dying," snarled Hermione.  
  
"Well sign the damn contract and he will live,"  
  
"Alright then, but he must be alright,"  
  
"Yes, I promise," he said, handing Herimone the parchment and a sharp dagger.  
  
She cut the top of her finger with it and signed the bottom of the paper H.Granger.  
  
Once it was done, the contract vanished in a smoke and everything was silent except for James getting up in amazement. Hermione had tears cascading down her face and the figure smirked as he pulled down his hood to reveal the hideous face of Lord Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And do you remember what he did to you?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Left you. For a wealthy model. He LIED to you, how betrayed did you feel?"  
  
"Shut-up and leave the past alone, I'm trying to forget and besides your the one who lied to me favour my ass, more like favourS for the rest of my life," said Hermione, grinding her teeth.  
  
"You can't and never will forget as long as I live," said Voldemort with a evil smirk.  
  
"Which hopefully won't be that long," said Hermione, smiling innocently.  
  
Voldemorts eyes flashed dangerously before returning to normal.  
  
"I'll pretend you never said that but for the moment you have a new mission,"  
  
"Another one?! This is the thrid one in four days!"  
  
"You should be thankful it's not the fourth, and you better not muck this one up, because if you do there's going to be hell to pay,"  
  
"Yeah ok I understand, I won't muck up what-ever you have in store," said Hermione, casting her eyes to the floor once more as Voldemort wrapped a arm around her pulling her close to him.  
  
"Well it's quite simple really but it involves Firenze,"  
  
"Oh great," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"But you might want to watch out for when he morphs," advises Voldemort.  
  
"Morphs? Centaurs can't morph,"  
  
"Centaur? He's not a centaur. He's a vampire,"  
  
"A vampire?! What do you want me to do with a vampire?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well the dark side has never had a vampire on it so it would be unexpected to the light side,"  
  
"Nope I'm not doing anything to help the dark side win over the light,"  
  
"Yes you will, I tell you what to do and you will get that vampire over here. If you do this task I'll let you take 2 days off of missions," said Voldemort.  
  
"What if I don't?" asked Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Umm, I don't know I'll think of something later, at the moment go get some sleep because in the morning I want you to leave for Hollow trouble to bring him to the dark side,"  
  
Hermione turned and left out the door, letting it slam behind her as she made her way to her chambers letting Voldemort work on his latest plan.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: There we go the first chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Hermione's meeting with Firenze, what does he want??  
  
***********************  
  
Review and the next chapter shall be written...that is if you's want it to be!!!  
  
*********************** 


	2. Dangerous Creatures

~*~*~*~*~Soul Searching~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: If you's wanna sue me...go right ahead, like I'd to see you TRY!!! So :P Harry Potters all mine!!  
  
Chapter Two: Dangerous Creatures  
  
**************  
  
Hermione woke up in the early hours of the morning.  
'Another day, another assignment,' she thought miserably. Sighing to herself she changed out of her tatty pajamas and into a three-quarter jacket with denim pants and plain white V necked top.  
  
Pulling her hair back into a simple high ponytail she exited her cold dungeon-like room she refused to call home.  
  
She made her way across the stone pathway and into Voldemorts chambers where they usually had their stale breakfast.  
  
"Ahh, just the person I wanted to see," said Riddle, upon Hermione's arrival. "The person you wanted to see? I'm the only real person you are able to see, unless you count your Death-Eaters real people,"  
  
The man (obviously Deatheater) who was serving them breakfast scowled and left muttering under his breath things like 'stupid mudblood' and 'not worthy'. Riddle chuckled at Hermione's anger.  
  
"Just jealous," he said, walking around the long wooden table to place a hand on her shoulder.  
"Jealous?? Of a mudblood," she spat angerily at the word. "Yes, of your intelligence, jealous and ashamed that I'd rather 'you' at my table than them,"  
  
A part of Hermione was laughing on the inside, while another was strangely proud and comforted knowing that Voldemort, The Voldemort, favoured her, a muggleborn, over all his precious Deatheater who would be no-doubt pureblooded.  
  
"You ready for your mission," he asked, moving slightly away from her.  
"Yeah I guess, you'll have to apperate me though, I have no idea where this Firenze is,"  
  
"Where is your equipment?" he asked coldly. The temperature in the room seemed to drop just by this sentence. Hermione was confused.  
  
"My equipment?? I have my wand if that is what your on about..."  
  
"Do you WANT to be killed today?! I thought you were smarte than that!!" he yelled, grabbing her upperarms but seeing her confused look he continued, "Do you not know anything about vampires?!"  
  
"Of course, they're dark creatures that feed on blood of either animal or human. They usually attack with the sharp claws which can release a chemical that numbs the body if they choose to feed off that perticular being. Wizards must be quick minded to survive an attack of vampire because of their ability to shield themselves against...." she trailed off.  
"Ohhh, yeah I forgot about that, well my wand is usless now isn't it? Them being immune to magic and such,"  
  
"Ohhh you forgot?? I could have lost you had I not been prepared myself!!" shouted Riddle in a deadly whisper (A/N: Sounds strange shouting a whisper don't it)  
  
"Why do you sound like you care so much?? To you I'm just your mission girl,"  
"Yes and you do it well...I don't want to see you gone,"  
  
'Wow, if Voldie could sound anything like a human, that was it' Hermione thought.  
  
"What should I arm myself with then? Before you answer can you let go of me?"  
"There are potions stored away in my cupboard and muggle weapons as well, do NOT think for one second I use those filthy things,"  
  
"They aren't good enough for you but they will do for me?" asked Hermione softly but firmly, sounding as if she had been deeply insulted. Riddle sighed and left the room, Hermione followed him.  
  
They walked in silence (besides the chatter of Deatheaters) until they reached a stoney wall.  
"Dead end," said Hermione. "Don't be so sure of that," he said tapping a few stones like the Diagon Alley wall.  
  
The wall seperated into 2 parts and a small walking space among dozens of shelves came into view. The were bottles all along the shelves and a small amount muggle guns (about 5).  
  
"Now take this bag and gun holders," Riddle said, handing her a small bag and holders that seemed to big for her arms. She held them to her arms awkwardly.  
"Their for your legs," he explained as he pushed 2 small guns into her hands and 4 bottles into the bag.  
  
"I'm suppossed to carry these guns on my legs. Like a Lara Croft: Tomb Raider wannabe?" questioned Hermione.  
"I don't know who that is but we must go now!" Riddle ordered.  
  
Voldemort pulled Hermione closer to him and with his arm around her waist, he apperated.  
  
***************  
  
They arrived in a packed street full of muggles in broad-daylight. The muggles who saw them appear out of thin air screamed and ran around like chickens with their head chopped off. Voldemort sighed impatiently and cast a spell over all the muggles and they stopped running, quite dazed and continued on as if nothing happened.  
  
He turned himself and Hermione around and behind them was large blue steel tall gates with words on a big post stuck in the middle which read "DO NOT ENTER!! TRESPASSERS WILL BE MURDERED". Hermione shivered at the thought and was going to ask Voldemort something when he squeezed her stomach and disappeared.  
  
'Alrite I can do this,' thought Hermione while adjusting her gun holders and bag. Opening the large left gate she quickly walked in and closed the gate behind her. The ground was grey gravel which lead to a large creepy mansion about 100 metres ahead.  
  
'It's very dark in here,' thought Hermione while examining the sky 'Strange outside was quite sunny but I guess vampires need their darkness'  
  
She walked forward towards the abandended looking mansion but before she could reach the door a figure came swooping down in front of her snarling. Hermione caught a scream in her throat.  
  
"Who are you witch?" the vampire hissed, his two fangs bared.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger," she said bravely "I have come from chambers of Lord Voldemort, he asks for your service,"  
  
"My service?! Does he expect me to bow down to him or something?! I obey no- body!!!"  
  
"Umm yes I'm sure he would respect that but umm there is a great war coming up between the dark and the light wizarding world and ummm," Hermione swallowed asking silently for forgiveness.  
"And you may drink the opponents blood once dead,"  
  
"And if I do join the dark side, besides that what would be in it for me?" Firenze asked.  
  
"I', not sure what exactly but if you come with me to Lord Voldemort I'm sure he would give you something worth your while," said Hermione nervously.  
  
The pale vampire thought for a moment before he replied.  
"No I want something now. You know it's been so long since I've had a woman in my presence," as he grabbed Hermione with his claw-like hands.  
  
And her being onlf half his height as vampires are very tall and well built, could not escape from his grasp.  
  
Firenze gracefully lowered his body and leaned towards Hermione's neck checking for a delicate spot. Her hands were frozen with sheer terror and her body was telling her to do something, anything!  
  
"Stupefy!!" was heard from behind them. Firenze hissed and although he was immune to magic power he transformed into a bat and flew to a opened window, peering down.  
  
Hermione turned to see two shadowy figure only a few metres in front of her.  
"Herms??" one of them whispered walking forward unbelieveingly.  
  
The figures moved closer and Hermione could see their full features, it was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry....Malfoy...." she whispered softly.  
"Oh my god, Hermione!!" yelled Harry as he ran forward and enveloped her in a huge hug, his face in her hair. He pulled back and held her by the shoulders staring into her eyes.  
  
"I, we thought we lost you...but you showed up on the radar a fair few minutes ago and we had to come to see if it was true, everyone will be thrilled. But, where have you been are you hurt? Did yu escape just now?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione whispered and peeled herself from Harry grip and Draco's stare and ran as fast as she could toward the gates with Harry and Draco not far away. Them being more athletic than her caught up quite easily but she was already outside the gates and had apperated.  
  
"Damn it! Where did she go?" yelled Harry to Draco.  
"Don't yell at me I have no idea what just went on!"  
  
************ ************  
  
A/N: Well there you go, personally I was going to give up on this story, but I re-read my reviews and they gave me inspiration. I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a while Really I AM!! But please review....  
  
Actually you know what don't but I hope this message haunts you for you have become a self-absorbant prick. It took me a fair bit of time to write this and you can't spare a moment to review and make me think it was worth it, hope you can't get any sleep because you are always thinking that you should have reviewed....  
  
SEE I DON'T BEG :) :) :) So go on, make my day :)  
  
~*~Prom Queen~*~  
  
************* 


End file.
